


Wanted to Stay

by AreteNike



Series: Apocalypsestuck [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Apocalypsestuck, Blood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AreteNike/pseuds/AreteNike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya's introduction in the Apocalypsestuck AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted to Stay

You probably never needed to leave your hive at all. No one lived nearby, and once you had disposed of your lusus you could have stayed and been relatively safe. But just a matter of minutes before she’d gone mad, you had gotten a message. It was from your moirail. “Help me.” That was it. No explanation, no warning, just the two words. You thought you understood when the Virgin Mother Grub went mad. Then you remembered that Vriska never asks for help, not so simply or so obviously. 

She always bragged about her skills though, and with Equius as her neighbor you don’t think she could be in any real danger. The message was probably one of her manipulations. But she never came back online, and after a day or so the worry spurred you into action. It turns out being able to go out in the sun is a real benefit. You can travel when all the lusii are asleep, and you have only the creatures of the light to worry about. As dangerous as they are, you’ve gotten pretty good at killing them.

Of course, you have to be extra careful when picking a place to spend the night, since you can hardly defend yourself while asleep. But the ease of travel just about makes up for it, and you reach the cliffs where Vriska and Equius live in a matter of days. What you find is utter destruction. 

Where you expected your moirail’s hive to stand, there is only the very base of a building, strewn with rubble. Where her neighbor’s hive should be, there is no building, no rubble at all. All the buildings around them have been similarly flattened, and everything is covered in massive spiderwebs and splotches of blue. You had guessed spidermom would cause trouble, but you didn’t think it would be so much. 

The area is eerily quiet, even for daylight; no monsters here. You doubt there are any lusii either. There’s no place to hide from the sun anymore. 

You cautiously approach the cliff edge and peer over. There’s a trail of blue leading down to a cave below. Web stretches across the chasm, but there’s no lusus to be seen. Either spidermom has been dispatched elsewhere, or she’s moved on to more victims.

You backtrack through what used to be Vriska’s hive and find the entrance to the caves. If she’s still alive she’s probably here, you think. You hope. 

The rock beneath your feet is smeared with blue, and there are splashes on the walls. It’s the color of Vriska’s blood, but there’s no way to tell whether it’s hers or her lusus’s. There’s a smell down here like blood, but it’s also oily, metallic. You pass shattered windows and chunks of hive that somehow found their way down here, and as you continue, listening intently for any noise that might indicate something living, you start to see mechanical bits and short lengths of wire among the blue. 

And then you find a particularly large puddle of blue, and lying in the middle is Vriska’s much-shredded mechanical arm. Your heart jumps to your throat, and you hurry on, following the trail of blue. 

Your name is Kanaya Maryam, and you might be too late to save your moirail.


End file.
